


Silly Old Bear

by BubblegumMurderer



Category: Pooh Baseball, Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Baseball, Character Death, Drama, Final Battle, Fireflies, Friends to Enemies, Old Friends, Reincarnation, Short One Shot, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumMurderer/pseuds/BubblegumMurderer
Summary: A very overly dramatic telling of Pooh's Baseball game.





	

Pooh sweat as he held onto his wooden bat, the anticipation and fear loomed over him as Christopher Robin smiled, holding his hand behind his back. That smile had seemed to be so caring and kind when he were but a cub but now, now it was sickening. He had faced the seven hells before this, watching as they burned away leaving no more then a single baseball. His soft plush paws held onto the handle as he tried desperately to focus on the ball. Thirty-nine home runs. Thirty-nine perfect home runs. There was only one pitch left, if he had missed the ball then he would never be able to face those woods ever again, lest he forever be shamed. He felt his body tremble in fear, the stuffing in his stomach nearly bursting out and his black button eyes no more then a speck on his face. Christopher’s arm reared back as Pooh could feel time slow to a halt.

Nothing else mattered at that very moment as he watched the ball of One hundred and Eight stitches approach him at a steady pace. One Hundred and Eight years of shame he would face if he failed to bring down the Djinn Prince, Mephistopheles’s adversary, the true Bête Noire of which he had trained for all his life to defeat. Closing his eyes and thrusting his arms in a swinging motion, Pooh couldn’t bare to see what would come next, feeling his heart race and push against the soft fluff that made his body. He could only hear his heart pulse and the sound of a baseball hitting against a wooden bat as he clenched onto the bat, unease washing over him like cold ice water or a hive of bees after an attempt to achieve the sweet honey he so desperately craved.

It felt like years until Pooh had opened his eyes, seeing that the ball had landed out of the small enclosed area, lying on the grass beyond. Home Run. Christopher was silent, his smile had faltered as he looked only down to his feet. He dare not look the silly old bear in the eyes. Pooh could feel the feeling of relief splash over him as Christopher simply dropped a white baseball onto the ground. “Good shot.” He looked up to him, tilting his head playfully. Pooh watched in terror was Christopher’s flesh faded away and his bones turned to dust, the wind blowing away the only remains of his past friend, leaving nothing more then a single baseball. Pooh dropped the ball, words ringing in his head. “You’re braver then you believe, stronger then you seem and smarter then you think.” He grabbed the ball and looked at it, admiring the finely crafted stitching. He looked at it, then up to the sky, watching the swarm of fireflies that appeared. He knew it was his time, not bothering to fight as he felt his seams fall away and his fluff turn to stardust. He felt a never ending sleep and a warmth of honey touch apon his soul. 

He could feel a presence. There was one, then two, then more and more came until there were seven. As Pooh got up, he opened his eyes and saw his fallen friends around him, smiling at him. He walked to them and heard the sound of shoes pattering on the floor, approaching him. “Good to see you again.. Silly old bear.”


End file.
